1. Technical Field
Adhesive modalities for repair of biological tissues.
2. Related Art
Techniques for repairing damaged or diseased tissue are widespread in medicine. Wound closure devices such as sutures, staples and other repair devices such as mesh or patch reinforcements are frequently used for repair. Surgical adhesives have been used to augment and, in some cases, replace sutures and staples in wound closure. Unfortunately, the use of such sutures or staples may increase the patient's discomfort and, in certain instances, there may be a risk of weakening thin or delicate tissue where they are attached. Surgical adhesives such as cyanoacrylates and fibrin glues have been used as fixatives in lieu of, or in addition to, suturing or stapling. However, fibrin adhesives can be difficult to prepare and store. Cyanoacrylates may cause irritation at the point of application and may not provide a sufficient degree of elasticity. In addition, surgical adhesives can tend to form a physical barrier between the item or items being attached to biological tissue, thus interfering with tissue ingrowth into the item when ingrowth is desired. There is a continuing need to generate improvements in tissue repair technology and advance the state of the art.
Click chemistry is a popular term for reliable reactions that make it possible for certain chemical building blocks to “click” together and form an irreversible linkage. See, e.g., US Pub. No. 2005/0222427. Copper-free click chemistry was recently developed by Bertozzi and colleagues using difluorinated cyclooctyne or DIFO, that reacts with azides rapidly at physiological temperatures without the need for a toxic catalyst. See, e.g., Baskin et al., Copper Free Click Chemistry for Dynamic In Vivo Imaging, PNAS, vol. 104, no. 43, 16793-16797 (Oct. 23, 2007). The critical reagent, a substituted cyclooctyne, possesses ring strain and electron-withdrawing fluorine substituents that together promote a [3+2] dipolar cycloaddition with azides. See also, US Pub. No. 2006/0110782 and Codelli et al., Second Generation Difluorinated Cyclooctynes for Copper-Free Click Chemistry, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 130, no. 34, 11486-11493 (2008). Another suitable cyclooctyne is 6,7-dimethoxyazacyclooct-4-yne (DIMAC). See, Sletton and Bertozzi, A hydrophilic azacyclooctyne for Cu-free click chemistry, Org. Lett. (2008) 10 (14), 3097-3099. Other click chemistry reactions include Diels-Alder reactions, thiol-alkene reactions, and maleimide-thiol reactions.